


First Time

by chibihanna



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 10:07:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5201840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibihanna/pseuds/chibihanna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hak was ready to argue but he was running out of reasons as to why not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Time

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as a request on my tumblr. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do NOT own Akatsuki no Yona or it's Characters. They belong to Mizuho Kusanagi

“Hak, I-” Yona began

Hak covered his Princess’ mouth. “Shhhhhhh…do you want them to hear you?” Hak inquired referring to their comrades, now asleep. Shin ah stirred but didn’t awaken. “Just…let’s go somewhere else”

The two of them began walking away from the camp, stepping carefully as they walked away as to not disturb the rest of their companions. This was normal for them. To stay up late long after everyone else had gone to sleep. Sometimes it was a long wait for that as Jae-Ha and Ki Ja commonly stayed up to debate on their world views. It was an interesting conversation to listen to but Hak found himself wanting to just knock them out just so he could have his time with the Princess.

Once they reached a riverbank, Hak decided they were at a sufficient distance from the others and sat down, along with his Princess.

“Hak, they’re going to figure it out eventually” Yona began.

“I’d rather they didn’t catch me in the act.”

“Act?” Yona asked innocently

“Oh? Would you prefer that Jae-ha or Ki ja caught me with my lips and hands all over you?”

Yona blushed a shade deeper than her crimson hair. “N-NO!” she yelled. She hated how level and calm he could sound talking about such lewd things. She began to wonder if Jae-ha had become a bad influence on him.

“Well then, don’t jump on me just as the last of them falls asleep. You’re actions are becoming too risky”

“I didn’t hear you complain about it the other night” Yona retorted. Letting herself nuzzle closer to Hak. She could smell the campfire in his hair. It was a pleasant smell. Yona took this opportunity to start lightly sucking on his neck.

“Someone is excited tonight. This doesn’t have anything to do with what you wanted to tell me tonight does it?”

“Y-yes, it does” Yona tried to steady her voice but it was hard with him already. She always felt that Hak was still teasing her, even if it’s just in his head. “I want…I want you to have sex…with me…”her voice trailed off due to her embarrassment.

Hak just stared at her for a moment before saying a word. “Princess, the reason we haven’t before and the reason we only go so far as simple touching…”

“…Is because I’m a Princess and my maidenhead should be taken by nobility after marriage.” She finished. “Wouldn’t it be better if someone who loved me took it or would you prefer someone else took me for his own?”

This caused Hak’s blood to boil, enough for him to pin her down to the ground. Holding her wrists above her head. “Of course not, Princess but it’s still not mine to take.”

“If not you than who?”

“…I don’t know.” It was a weak response and he knew it. However, he honestly couldn’t think of anyone worthy of such an honour. He used to believe it would be Soo Won to take such an honour now Hak knew he wasn’t worthy of such a blessing.

Yona took a deep breath and collected her thoughts. “Would you do it if I ordered you?”

“You’d order me to take your virginity?

“Would it make you do it?”

“I’d rather you didn’t, seems too forced to me. If you truly wish for it that badly, I’ll oblige my Princess. Is that truly what you wish for?” He was using his official voice. The one he used when speaking to those higher ranked than him.

Again, Yona took a moment to inhale and exhale gently. “Yes, Hak”

Hak paused for a moment. He stared into her eyes, looking for even a speck of doubt but she seems determined and sure. It wasn’t until then that he realized the position he had her in. She was completely at her mercy. He then replied in his usual casual tone, “You’re going to be the death of me one day, Princess.” With that statement his lips came crashing down on hers.

He started his usually routine for when they snuck away together. He undressed her, letting her clothes rest beneath her and let his mouth wander down to her breasts, lightly sucking each peak so very carefully. She was his Princess and he was going to worship her in his own way.

His tongue moved downwards, flicking against her clit before progressing to her thighs. He was going to savour her now because he knows the main event will be over too quickly. How could he resist her, especially now with her moaning and gripping and the silk of her clothing beneath her. He kissed her inner thigh whilst letting a finger wander up and down the folds of her arousal.

“H-Hak” she stuttered. She was so easily undone. She was already writhing and bucking her hips against his hand. He withdrew his hands. “Please..Go inside”

“In due course, Princess, for now, I just want to taste.” He then buried his head between her legs letting his tongue explore her core and his hand explore her torso. She tasted exquisite. It was almost too much for and his painful erection against his thigh begged to be let out. Not yet though. He wanted her ready and needy and judging by how hard she was now tugging his hair and gripping his lone wandering hand, she was close. Oh so close.

It didn’t take long for Yona to reach her climax and was now almost dripping with anticipation. Hak took the moments she was coming down from her high to remove all his clothing that stood between him and her.

“I’m going to ask again, Princess, are you sure this is what you want?”

“Yona…”

“What?”

“Call me Yona, just this once…”

“Alright, Yona, Are you sure you want this”

Yona nodded, “Never been more ready for you, Hak.” She stated, pulling Hak on down on top of her. She then grabbed his length and guided it to her opening.

Hak slowly and gently pushed himself into her. Yona didn’t feel the extreme pain that women had often told her would happen her first time. It was more like just the feeling of being stretched and filled. When Hak had made it all the way inside her, he took pause to give his Princess a moment to adjust to his size. To his surprise, it was Yona herself who started rocking her hips to get him to move.

Hak knew he could hold back no longer and started shallowly thrusting into her, the rhythm was slow at first. It was hard to concentrate and not cum too soon. It more amazing than any fantasy he could have thought up. She was so confident in her orders. “Faster” She demanded and he could only oblige her. He was a slave to his Princess and gladly so.

Even still, he could only go so far, he reached his peak almost too soon. He hit his limit and spilled his seed deep inside her with her name on his lips. After a few seconds, he collapsed softly on top of his Princess, breathless and sweaty. He then hit him. He took her. He, a lowly bodyguard took the virginity of a Princess. With no regrets, he silently prayed the flames of hell were gentle.

**Author's Note:**

> Please review if you enjoyed it!


End file.
